


One small box

by Rose372466



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Gen, Mild Fallen Hero: Retribution Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose372466/pseuds/Rose372466
Summary: A drabble on Sidestep's reflections on the nanovores after stealing them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One small box

You pick up the box, a ghost of memories on your skin. Millions, billions of tiny teeth waiting to dig in. Strip you layer from layer, outside-in. If it had been a different day, later, you might've let them. Peel off the marks. Let you die human. Or as close as something like you can get anyway. But you were a hero, then. Ortega was one too. Reckless and heroic as always. Reaching out.

If you could've heard their thoughts, those would be the memories etched in yours. Now it's screams while the nanovores took hold. Pressure against your shield as you flung your mind into the maelstrom. To save. Pull them out. The overwhelming urge to devour echoing in your mind.

It doesn't matter now. You've got the box. You've got the plan. It won't get out of hand this time. And you need… well, them. But controlled. Following directions.

The irony tastes bitter on your tongue. Control. Don't let them break free. Not like you did.

The you that looks up at you from the toilet bowl moments later looks way too familiar. The oppressor burned into countless microscopic lenses.

Maybe you should've stayed dead.


End file.
